Se reconstruire
by Yoshi.M
Summary: Après-guerre, à Poudlard. Les élèves sont rappelés pour effectuer l'année qu'ils ont ratée. Drago en est, et il est nommé préfet en chef. Mais c'est un autre jeune homme que l'on découvre : changé par ce qu'il y a vécu, il ne prend plus plaisir à rien.
1. 1 Le commencement

_Après la bataille de Poudlard, septième année à l'école. Petite fic Drago/Hermione, un peu particulière… En effet, j'ai vraiment envie de rester dans l'esprit du livre de J. K. Rowling. Il y a d'autres points, qui en font un Drago/Hermione atypique, mais je ne vais pas vous dévoiler ce dont je ne suis moi-même pas encore sûre, tout de même ! (hum!) Donc sachez-le : amateurs de Drago/Hermione torrides, vous ne trouverez pas votre bonheur par ici (et j'en suis vraiment désolée)._

_D'un point de vue un peu plus personnel, il faut savoir que c'est ma première fanfiction : il m'est arrivé de poster des écrits, sur des forums d'écriture, par exemple, mais jamais de fanfic, et surtout quelque chose d'aussi long, qui m'engage pour si longtemps. J'ai eu envie d'écrire sur le thème Drago/Hermione car j'en ai déjà lu pas mal, et j'avais depuis longtemps envie de revisiter le genre : finalement, je ne sais absolument pas si ça peut coller. Soyez indulgents )_

* * *

**Se reconstruire**

* * *

_**1. Le commencement**_

* * *

Drago se réveilla tôt, ce matin-là : il avait un entraînement de Quidditch. Bien sûr, il y avait plusieurs années, déjà, qu'il n'avait plus vraiment apprécié ce sport. En sixième année, d'abord, il avait été abattu par les lourdes implications de ce tatouage maléfique, la Marque des Ténèbres, tout nouvellement tatoué sur son bras, et par la tâche, complètement folle, que lui avait assignée le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait aussi eu son père, qui avait failli, et dont il devait racheter l'honneur et la liberté. Il avait craqué à de nombreuses reprises, et puis il avait trouvé Milly Campbell. Surnommée Mimi Geignarde (cela datait de son vivant, d'après ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué), elle hantait les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage où elle était morte une cinquantaine d'années auparavant, les inondant copieusement quand elle était contrariée et surtout, tenant à distance toute élève de Poudlard qu'une envie pressante tenaillait. Il avait trouvé en elle une personne de confiance, qui ne le trahirait jamais, une personne qui avait connu les mêmes horreurs que lui étant jeune. L'année suivante, après avoir organisé l'assassinat de Dumbledore, et avoir échoué à le tuer lui-même, il était resté chez lui, au manoir des Malefoy, devenu le nouveau quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une année de pure terreur, une année rythmée par les exécutions dans le salon familial et les séances d'interrogatoires.

Il lui semblait étrange de relier tous ces évènements à son manque d'enthousiasme pour le Quidditch. Peut-être était-ce car c'était bien la seule habitude qui n'avait pas encore disparue pour lui à Poudlard.

* * *

Il se leva rapidement et enfila sa robe verte et argent : il prendrait une douche plus tard. Puis avec une grimace, Drago sortit de sa vaste chambre et pénétra dans la petite pièce qui servait de bureau et de pièce à vivre aux préfets-en-chef. Car lui, Drago Malefoy, ancien Mangemort qui comme tous ses pairs portait encore sur le bras les restes délavés d'un sombre passé, avait été nommé préfet-en-chef par McGonagall. Sans qu'elle l'ait jamais évoqué en public, cela faisait partie du mouvement qui visait à « réhabiliter les anciens Mangemorts, et à oublier les querelles du passé », lancé par le Ministère de la Magie. C'était probablement pour cela aussi, d'ailleurs, que tous les élèves avaient été appelés à revenir à l'école pour refaire leur année. Il y avait ainsi deux fois plus de première année, et il y aurait un surplus d'élèves pendant sept ans encore, mais Drago comprenait cette mesure-ci : elle était indispensable pour faire oublier un tant soit peu, surtout aux plus jeunes, les horreurs de l'année passée. De nouvelles extensions avaient été ajoutées aux dortoirs dans les quatre maisons, et autre nouveauté : les préfets partageaient les mêmes appartements, dans une annexe aménagée au cinquième étage. Il y avait là vingt-quatre portes, donnant chacune sur la chambre d'un préfet. La salle commune, une grande pièce très éclairée, était parsemée de tables basses, de coussins et de fauteuils, mais aussi de tables rondes. Tout semblait pousser les préfets à tisser des liens entre eux : l'agencement du mobilier, la lumière chaleureuse qui baignait la pièce… Mais Drago y restait parfaitement insensible. Se demandant encore une fois ce qu'on pouvait bien attendre de lui, dans cet endroit et avec cet insigne qu'il portait au torse, il emprunta le passage gardé par une statue de goule et marcha d'un pas rapide en direction du stade.

L'équipe au complet était déjà là quand il arriva. Encore heureux, Slughorn, directeur des Serpentards, n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de le nommer capitaine de l'équipe. Cela l'aurait étonné, d'ailleurs, de la part du vieux professeur : il était devenu plus que fuyant, depuis la reprise des cours. Il s'était fait remarqué par sa lâcheté lors de la bataille de Poudlard et de plus, lui, Drago Malefoy, n'était pas vraiment le genre de bonnes relations que l'on entretient pour sa réputation. C'était un quatrième année sans grande expérience, Fulley, qui était à la tête de l'équipe.

- Tu es encore en retard, Malefoy ! lança-t-il avec un air résigné. Tu sais, si venir ici ne t'intéresse plus…

- Ferme-la, Furet. On commence quand tu veux.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Fulley se tut et entraîna son équipe vers le terrain, droit comme un « i ». Il avait compris dès son premier jour qu'il ne pourrait jamais se séparer de Drago. D'abord, parce que c'était le seul joueur de l'équipe ayant un bon niveau et surtout, de l'expérience. Ensuite, parce qu'on ne virait pas d'une équipe un préfet-en-chef porteur de tant de symboles, aussi funestes soient-ils. Fulley savait pourtant que Malefoy n'éprouvait aucun désir de rester défendre les couleurs de Serpentard : il était bien au-dessus de tout ça et au fond, il le comprenait. Comment voler après une balle pouvait-il encore allumer ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle d'intérêt dans les yeux du Serpentard ? Fulley lança le Souaffle aux membres de son équipe en leur demandant de s'entraîner pendant quelques minutes et il commença son habituel entretient avec Malefoy : une autre raison à son indispensabilité.

- Bon, ça fait déjà trois semaines qu'on s'entraîne ensemble : qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'équipe Malefoy ? commença-t-il.

- Les batteurs…

- Orlando et Pierce.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Ils sont plutôt pas mal, il faudrait juste qu'ils s'entraînent vraiment à slalomer plus rapidement et plus efficacement entre les joueurs, mais ils ont un bon renvoi et ils visent plutôt juste. Les cinq poursuiveurs, là, ils sont plutôt moyens, par contre. Je n'ai jamais vu de joueurs lâcher si souvent le Souaffle sans raison apparente.

- Euh… Malefoy, je fais partie de ces cinq poursuiveurs, tu sais ?

- Oui, je sais, et crois-moi, tu es loin d'être le meilleur d'entre eux. Mais tu me demandes mon avis : je te le donne…. Il va falloir aussi que tu nommes des titulaires et des remplaçants, que chacun s'en tienne à son rôle. Ça te permettra également de mieux travailler avec les titulaires, tu peux laisser les remplaçants aux soins de tes batteurs, je pense qu'ils pourront les former assez brièvement…

L'entretien continua de cette manière, Fulley écoutant avec avidité les commentaires et les conseils d'un Malefoy plus morne que jamais. Le jeune capitaine était rentré dans l'équipe l'année précédente, au poste de remplaçant poursuiveur, mais comme il était le seul membre de l'équipe resté à l'école après la bataille de Poudlard, il avait logiquement hérité de son poste. Il était complètement perdu.

- Merci, Malefoy, lâcha-t-il solennellement quand il eut une meilleure vision de ses objectifs. On les rejoint.

Drago était studieux pendant l'entraînement, comme toujours, mais il avait l'air ailleurs, et personne ne fit réellement attention à lui au cours des heures suivantes.

* * *

Une douche, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait, une longue douche très chaude, et puis froide, et encore chaude, pour se délasser… Il se dirigea avec l'allure d'un automate à la salle de bain des préfets, et arrivé devant, prononça le mot de passe : « Citronnelle ! ». Le mur coulissa et fit apparaître une petite antichambre où il se déshabilla et attrapa sa serviette en se dirigeant vers les bains. Il s'arrêta net : on pouvait percevoir de petits bruits de clapotis. Drago n'avait pas fait attention, et il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans l'eau, quelqu'un qui avait apparemment fini de se laver. Poussé par une curiosité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Drago poussa légèrement la porte pour mieux voir par l'entrebâillement. Alors, il sursauta et recula d'un pas : c'était une fille ! Cela lui paraissait incongru : les préfètes ne venaient jamais ici car la porte ne pouvait pas être fermée à clefs. Drago se sentit mal : il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange… Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de… De sourire ? Malgré lui, il se repencha sur la porte, avide de ressentir ses lèvres se crisper d'une petite pointe de malice, un petit rien dont personne ne serait jamais au courant, un petit rien qui ne ferait de mal à personne…

Une fine jambe, pâle, apparut dans l'entrebâillement, un bras qui attrapa une serviette avec une certaine grâce, et qui alla secouer négligemment une épaisse chevelure brune. Drago, ébahi, admira la finesse des traits de la jeune femme, comme un enfant découvrant qu'il existait des glaces bien plus grandes que celles que ses parents l'autorisait à manger.

Il sursauta encore quand le passage s'ouvrit derrière lui, mais sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva collé au mur et un poing fusa contre sa mâchoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, espèce de sale enfoiré ?!

La vue floue, Drago aperçut un éclat roux, et il comprit qui se tenait devant lui sans le voir.

- Weasley… cracha-t-il avec un flot de sang. T'as cogné fort putain…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Hein ?! Tu te fous de moi ?

Un nouveau poing fusa vers son visage et Drago sentit son nez craquer horriblement. Un autre encore, et sa mâchoire sembla exploser. Au-delà de la douleur, Malefoy ne comprenait pas la fureur de Weasley. Il l'avait surpris en train d'espionner une fille, d'accord, mais…

- Ron ! hurla une voix hystérique. Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-le !

Drago tourna le visage et ouvrit les yeux d'incrédulité, malgré la douleur que cela provoqua en lui : c'était Granger. Elle s'était enroulée à la va-vite dans une serviette. Il l'avait reconnue sur la fin de sa phrase, quand sa voix avait viré dans les aigus, elle était si reconnaissable…

Un nouveau poing lui arriva dans le visage.

- Ne la regarde pas, espèce d'ordure ! Détourne les yeux ! Elle est à moi !

- Ron ! Lâche-le.

Le rouquin frappa une nouvelle fois du poing. Cette fois-ci, il toucha la tempe, et Malefoy s'effondra littéralement, sa tête tournant et des points noirs obscurcissant sa vue. Il sentit un coup de pied lui arriver dans les côtés.

- ROOON !

- Dégage de là, toi !

Les sons paraissaient sourds aux oreilles de Malefoy, et il lui semblait que tout son corps n'était plus qu'une nappe de chaires qui hurlait sa douleur.

Apparemment, Granger avait essayé d'intervenir, et Weasley l'avait violemment repoussée contre le fond de la pièce. Drago perçut des petits pas précipités et des sanglots tandis qu'un nouveau coup de pied le propulsait violemment contre le mur de pierres. Un autre coup lui écrasa l'entre-jambe, tout n'était plus que douleur, et lui se sentait si impuissant.

- Ron, pousse-toi de là !

BANG ! Une détonation retentit. Des sanglots, de très lourds sanglots retentirent aux oreilles du jeune Serpentard. Elle devait être horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il sentit une main se poser sur lui, déclenchant une terrible onde de douleur dans tout son corps. Peut-être voulait-elle se venger en le faisant souffrir encore ? Il s'évanouit.

* * *

Une lumière, beaucoup trop forte, un mal de tête absolument épouvantable. Et une voix, lointaine, mais bien trop forte elle aussi.

- Drago ? Tu te réveilles ? Drago ? … Madame Pomfresh, je crois qu'il est réveillé.

Des pas qui approchent.

- Ah ! Enfin, je continuais à m'inquiéter. Monsieur Weasley n'a pas utilisé sa baguette, mais un fort coup à la tempe aurait pu le tuer sur l'instant. Il lui faut simplement un peu de repos, maintenant. Vous pouvez rester ici, monsieur Goyle. Mais ne l'éprouvez pas trop, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos… Je vous laisse quinze minutes.

Drago réussit enfin à ouvrir complètement les yeux. Se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bains des préfets, il eut le temps de se rendre compte que ses membres ne lui faisaient plus mal : seule sa tête continuait à le lancer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Drago, hein ? commença Goyle en chuchotant précipitamment. Tu ne parles plus, à personne, et tu as un comportement si étrange ! On dirait que… On dirait…

Il se tut, les yeux de son ami, fixés sur lui et vides d'expression, lui faisaient saisir l'énormité de ses paroles.

- Content de te revoir, Drago.

- Content de te revoir, moi aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Goyle demanda enfin :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout à l'heure, McGonagall a amené Weasley ici avec Kingston, et elle a hurlé qu'il ne se rendait pas bien compte des conséquences de ses actes, que l'école n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, après tous ses efforts pour réconcilier les maisons entre elles, et surtout pour améliorer les relations entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Elle avait vraiment l'air hors d'elle. Kingston en restait même muet de stupéfaction et Madame Pomfresh a été obligée de les faire sortir de force.

Kingston était le nouveau professeur de métamorphose que McGonagall avait embauché. Elle l'avait également nommé directeur de Gryffondor. C'était apparemment l'un de ses anciens élèves, très doué en tout ce qui touchait la matière et ses transformations. D'après certains, il avait même complété sa formation en faisant des études chez les Moldus et aujourd'hui, personne n'osait le dire tout haut, mais il était bien meilleur que sa prédécesseur. Et il était également bien plus bavard quand il s'agissait de réprimander les élèves.

- Il m'a frappé, comme personne ne m'avait frappé avant, Goyle, tu peux me croire… Je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

Goyle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. C'était probablement la plus longue phrase qu'on entendait dans la bouche de Drago depuis le début de l'année, quand il avait dû présenter un discours juste après la cérémonie de la Répartition. Discours qui avait été, par ailleurs, une véritable catastrophe.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Enfin, je ne comprends pas… Il te déteste, du fond de ses entrailles, c'est sûr, mais de là à… Tu sais, Madame Pomfresh n'a pas arrêté de répéter qu'il aurait pu te tuer. Elle avait l'air vraiment choquée.

Drago resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- J'étais dans la salle de bains des préfets, et il y avait une fille…

Goyle ricana.

- Une fille ? Quel genre de fille aurait assez de courage, ou alors serait assez bête pour aller se laver à la salle de bain des préfets ? Tout le monde sait que… Attends… Cette fille, c'était… Granger ?

- Oui.

- Merde. Et tu es entré, tu as été surpris, et il t'a sauté dessus, c'est ça ?

- Non, je l'ai épiée, en fait, mais je ne savais pas que c'était elle.

Goyle eut un grand sourire, qui se transforma rapidement en grimace.

- Sérieusement, Drago ? demanda-t-il d'un air dégoûté. Je suis le premier à dire qu'il te faut un peu de distraction. Mais… Tu matais Granger ?

- Je ne savais pas que c'était elle, se défendit-il faiblement. J'apercevais juste ses jambes… Ses bras… Et ses cheveux, aussi. Enfin…

Drago vira au rouge, et Goyle préféra ne rien ajouter.

- Bon, je vais y aller, pas mal de devoirs pour la semaine prochaine. Essaye de te remettre pour demain, histoire de profiter un peu de ton week-end.

- Ca m'a vraiment gêné tu sais ? De fantasmer pendant quelques secondes sur une Sang-de-Bourbe…

- Je comprends, t'inquiète pas. Faut juste que j'y aille. Je reviendrai te voir si tu n'es pas sorti demain.

Et il s'en alla.

Drago eut un petit sourire en le voyant partir d'un pas rapide. Il était fini, le temps où Goyle n'était pour lui qu'un petit chien obéissant, où il carrait les épaules dès que quelqu'un faisait mine d'ennuyer le Grand Malefoy. Bien sûr, Goyle n'avait rien perdu de sa stature, mais il était maintenant un véritable ami. Non qu'ils passent leur temps libre ensemble : Drago restait seul dès qu'il en avait la possibilité mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, et il appréciait les rares moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Goyle avait réellement changé, pendant l'été : peut-être le fait d'avoir failli mourir l'avait transformé ? Ou était-ce la perte de Crabbe, qui était mort dévoré par son propre Feudeymon sous ses yeux ? Drago n'en savait rien, mais il y avait tellement de raisons possibles…

Il se sentait bien avec le nouveau Goyle.

Il se sentait mal avec le nouveau lui.

* * *

- Voilà mon garçon, on n'y voit plus rien. Personne ne se doutera jamais que tu as eu un accident hier matin !

C'était le dimanche, et Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné une dernière potion au léger goût de fraises des bois, qui avait effacé de son visage les traces de son affrontement.

- Merci.

Drago prit sa robe de Quidditch sale, la roula sous son bras, et quitta l'infirmerie. Il ne savait pas trop où aller : Madame Pomfresh avait eu tort, tout le monde à l'école serait au courant de son passage à tabac. De plus, bien qu'il ait tendance à l'oublier, il était tout de même préfet-en-chef, et il avait été attaqué par un préfet et secouru par son homologue et petite copine dudit préfet : Hermione Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe indécrottable et préfète-en-chef issue de la maison Gryffondor. Si on apprenait en plus que Drago l'avait épiée dans la salle de bains, les semaines à venir seraient probablement assez rudes pour lui. Il se décida enfin à retourner dans sa chambre, où personne ne viendrait jamais le déranger. En effet, bien qu'il fut sensé être disponible à toute heure pour épauler les autres préfets, il leur avait clairement signifié que personne ne devait le déranger, et surtout pas quand il était enfermé dans sa chambre. Drago pesta intérieurement : il était tellement plus simple, le temps où les maisons se faisaient une petite gué-guerre toute l'année pour gagner la coupe.

Arrivé devant la statue de la goule, il lança un « Paradoxe ! » et le mur qu'elle gardait coulissa pour lui laisser libre passage vers sa salle commune.

- Malefoy !

Granger, qui était assise dans un fauteuil en train de travailler ce qui ressemblait à une dissertation de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, se leva d'un bond et s'avança.

- Granger, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça… Et au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, ton copain m'a complètement défoncé le …

Drago se sentit plaqué au mur : Granger lui avait plaqué la main sur la bouche et le regardait d'un air furieux.

- Tais-toi, chuchota-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle lui montra ensuite la porte de sa chambre et l'invita silencieusement à l'y suivre. Pris par surprise, Drago opina et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était l'exacte réplique de la sienne, mais c'était une version bien mieux rangée. De plus, Granger avait accroché aux murs quelques photos, ainsi qu'une écharpe rouge et or qu'elle avait dû porté lors d'un match de Quidditch qui avait vu l'équipe de Gryffondor victorieuse. Il y avait également un petit bureau et deux chaises : la nouvelle préfète-en-chef, consciencieuse, avait donc l'habitude de recevoir dans sa chambre les autres préfets qui demandaient son aide. Il en fut légèrement soulagé.

- Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix atone.

- Granger, je suis désolé, vraiment, je ne savais pas que c'était toi dans la salle de bains, j'ai juste… Jeté un œil, voilà. Je peux m'en aller maintenant ?

- En fait, je me fiche un peu que tu aies pu m'apercevoir, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de… L'incident, mais j'étais à moitié nue quand je suis venue te secourir… Donc un peu plus un peu moins, dans ton cas, je ne suis pas à ça près.

Drago était bouche bée : Granger s'était donc penchée sur lui, inquiétée de son sort, à moitié _nue_ ? Se souvenant de ses jambes, il se surprit à regretter d'avoir eu la vue brouillée à cet instant-là. Drago chassa cette terrible pensée et se reprit.

- Je ne m'en souvenais plus, en effet.

Granger parut légèrement soulagée.

- Je tenais en fait à m'excuser pour le comportement de Ron. Ce que tu as fait est inadmissible, bien sûr, mais j'ai tout de suite deviné que tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était moi, c'est évident… Toujours est-il que la réaction de Ron a été disproportionnée, il a failli être renvoyé, hier, et seul Kingston a réussi à raisonner McGonagall. Ron a donc été suspendu de ses fonctions de préfet jusqu'à nouvel ordre et il aura des retenues pendant un mois, « contrat renouvelable à tout moment », de ce que McGonagall en a dit. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une… Compensation, pour toi, mais je te demanderais en contrepartie de ne pas provoquer Ron ouvertement. J'ai déjà assez de soucis comme ça avec les autres préfets qui me rapportent tous les jours des altercations impliquant des élèves de Serpentard. D'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, si tu assumais tes responsabilités et que tu me filais un coup de main, ça serait certainement un peu plus simple. Dernière information : j'ai veillé à ce qu'aucun élève, pas même les préfets, ne soit au courant. Tu as officiellement disparu de la circulation hier car tu te sentais mal après ton entraînement de Quidditch.

Elle avait dit tout cela assise devant son petit bureau, droite et crispée, et parlant de la voix de celle qui a appris son discours par cœur.

- Je… D'accord, répondit simplement Drago.

Il rouvrit la porte, derrière lui, mais une chose le chiffonnait encore, le souvenir d'un bruit mou sur un mur de pierre.

- Granger, ça va aller ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle, prise au dépourvu. Pourquoi ça ?

- Il m'a semblé entendre… Enfin, j'étais vraiment mal. Mais Weasley, il t'a insultée, n'est-ce pas ? Et il t'a poussée contre le mur ? Je ne suis pas sûr…

La lèvre inférieure de Granger commença à trembler, et Drago se sentit très mal, tout à coup. Il n'aurait pas dû lui en parler, cela ne le regardait pas. Est-ce qu'elle allait fondre en larmes devant lui ?

- Va-t'en ! hurla-t-elle d'un coup.

Drago sursauta, et sans comprendre, il se détourna pour quitter la pièce. Mais Weasley se trouvait déjà derrière lui, l'air furieux et abattu à la fois.

- Tu le reçois dans ta chambre ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante de colère.

Drago comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas adressée à lui, comme il comprit immédiatement que le rouquin n'aurait jamais dû dire une chose pareille.

- Tu reçois ton nouvel amant ? Ou l'ancien Mangemort ténébreux ? Comment est-ce que tu veux que je l'appelle ?

Granger bondit comme un ressort de sa chaise et attrapa Weasley par les épaules en le repoussant.

- Va-t'en, siffla-t-elle, comme enragée. Tu n'as absolument rien à faire ici ! Va-t'en immédiatement ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je serais capable, actuellement…

Des étincelles s'échappèrent de sa baguette, qu'elle tenait fermement à la main. Weasley s'enfuit presque, furibond. Sans attendre la suite, Drago retourna dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le soir venu, le jeune homme se tourna et se retourna encore dans son lit. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il était un habitué des nuits blanches, bien sûr, mais jamais il n'avait ressassées pareilles pensées… Ses nuits étaient couramment peuplées de visions d'horreur, de pauvres sorciers hurlant sous l'effet du sortilège Doloris qu'il avait été obligé de leur infliger, d'autres que Nagini, l'énorme serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait dévorés vivants sous ses yeux, et parfois même, de scènes de magie noire, qui lui donnaient la nausée. Mais cette fois-ci, autre chose le préoccupait : il s'était confié à Goyle, avait discuté avec Granger, s'était même inquiété de son état. Non pas qu'il apprécie Granger, mais tout de même… Il avait discuté. Il avait ressenti. Une toute petite boule de chaleur se forma dans sa gorge. Il avait _envie_ de parler ! Mais à qui pouvait-il donc parler à une heure pareille ? Il regarda sa montre : 3h du matin. Peut-être Mimi … ? Drago se ressaisit : il pouvait tout de même attendre un peu, surtout pour une _envie de parler_. Puis, il sourit bêtement dans le noir : c'était un petit rien, un petit rien que cette fine jambe, un petit rien qui avait eu quelques effets, tout de même. Un envoi d'urgence à l'infirmerie, par exemple. Et une petite boule dans la gorge…

Il irait voir Mimi, le lendemain. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas visiter les toilettes des filles.

* * *

_C'est terminé ! Je dois l'admettre, ce premier chapitre n'a peut-être pas grand-chose d'excitant, mais je voulais réellement poser le décor. Je ne sais pas non plus si vous apprécierez ma vision de Drago. Et puis je vais arrêter là, parce que je vais finir par vous énumérer tous les défauts de mon texte !_

_N'hésitez pas, acharnez-vous sur les reviews ! Je suis preneuse de tout, votre avis m'intéresse._

_J'essaie de sortir le prochain chapitre rapidement !_

_(et j'espère tout de même en mon fond intérieur que ça vous a plu)_


	2. 2 Le prénom

_Hello ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Et un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

* * *

**Se reconstruire**

* * *

_**2. Le prénom  
**_

* * *

La Grande Salle était déjà pleine quand Drago arriva. Pour la première fois, il se surprit à admirer le travail qu'avait fourni McGonagall : le nouveau rôle confié aux préfets avait réellement porté ses fruits. Vivre ensemble dans une unique salle commune les avait rapprochés, alors même que les cours n'avaient repris que depuis un mois. Il n'était pas rare de voir des préfets passer de table en table, suivis parfois par certains de leurs amis. Ils échangeaient quelques blagues, des rires, des paroles anodines… De toutes petites choses en soit, et bientôt les préfets n'étaient plus les seuls à changer de place pour le petit déjeuner. La Grande Salle était bouillonnante d'activité : Drago remarqua même que certains professeurs portaient des regards légèrement réprobateurs sur l'agitation ambiante. Même Flitwick, professeur de sortilèges et nouveau directeur adjoint de l'école, qui s'était lui aussi investi et avait vigoureusement défendu les nouvelles attributions de préfets, semblait ennuyé. Exception à la nouvelle règle, personne ne semblait vouloir se rendre à la table des Serpentards. La maison avait eu un rôle bien noir dans la récente bataille qui s'était jouée, et certains élèves, ayant perdu des amis en ce jour, vouaient aujourd'hui une haine terrible à ses élèves. L'attitude des préfets y était peut-être pour quelque chose : ils passaient tout leur temps libre dans leur ancienne salle commune, et ne regagnaient leur chambre que le soir venu. De plus, leur nouveau rôle semblait n'être qu'une farce à leurs yeux, une farce grotesque forcément héritée du portrait de Dumbledore, qui devait instiller ses idées démentielles tout au long de la journée dans la tête de McGonagall.

Drago alla s'assoir à côté de Goyle.

- Tiens, te revoilà toi, lança-t-il avec un sourire. Je vais finir par croire que tu as de nouveau besoin d'un garde du corps et que tu sollicites mes services. Weasley te fait si peur que ça ?

Drago se força à rire, un peu trop fort à son goût, et il chuchota à l'oreille de son ami en s'asseyant :

- Tu en as parlé à beaucoup de monde ? demanda-t-il, tendu.

- Non, pas mon genre, tu sais… Et d'ailleurs, ça me vexe un peu que tu le crois.

Drago se rasséréna.

- Alors sache qu'hier, je me sentais mal après mon entraînement et que j'ai dû passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Et on m'a fait comprendre que l'autre version de l'histoire ne devait surtout pas s'ébruiter.

- Malefoy ! Malefoy !

Fulley courrait vers lui, l'air très inquiet.

- Malefoy, ça va ? Tu t'es remis ? J'ai entendu dire que tu te sentais…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Fulley, ton attrapeur prodige et ton conseiller personnel s'en sont très bien sortis. Le bureau rouvrira demain soir, pour notre prochain entraînement. Mais actuellement, je suis pris, dit-il en montrant Goyle du doigt. Je suis vraiment très flatté que ma santé te préoccupe autant…

Fulley ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit.

- Je… Euh… D'accord. Je… Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour toi, tu sais ? Ce n'était pas seulement pour l'équipe…

Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de se faire rabrouer comme ça un jour, et surtout par Drago Malefoy. Il y avait même une certaine pointe d'ironie, dans ces paroles. Non, pas qu'une pointe, plutôt une lame acérée qui l'avait balayé plus efficacement qu'une tornade.

- A plus tard, finit-il par lâcher, l'air penaud, devant le sourire faussement affectif de Drago.

Quand il se fut éloigné, Goyle siffla doucement.

- Eh bien mon vieux, il va falloir que tu te calmes. Le pauvre, il n'avait pas mérité un pareil mouchage, et dans les règles de l'art ! Et puis tu m'inquiètes tu sais ? Trois phrases à la suite, complètement improvisées, et… Peut-être que je me trompe, mais est-ce que c'était de… _L'humour_ ?

Drago balança son poing dans l'épaule de son ami, mais il se fit mal à la main et Goyle éclata de rire.

- Garde du corps, ça durcit le caractère, tu sais ? Non, sans blague, il y a quelque chose dont tu as oublié de me parler ? Tu as l'air de… Reprendre un peu de couleurs, te dirait ma mère.

Drago ne sut quoi répondre : quelque chose changeait, il le sentait, et il était avide de ce changement, il sentait qu'il en avait besoin, et il y aspirait de toutes les fibres de son corps. Mais il ne trouvait qu'une seule réponse à la question de Goyle, et cette réponse le faisait frémir. Bien sûr, il comprenait que ça n'était pas vraiment _elle_, et surtout pas _son corps_, qui avait changé quelque chose. Non, elle n'était que le petit rien, l'évènement qui avait réveillé… Un souvenir oublié peut-être ? Simplement un emblème féminin ? Ou alors était-ce la visite de son ami, à l'infirmerie ? Et même, il n'y avait jamais pensé, tellement cela lui semblait irréel, mais il avait failli y laisser la vie. En prendre conscience le laissait de marbre, mais il devait s'admettre que depuis le jour précédent, il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Il avait failli…

- Drago ? Ne te rendors pas maintenant, je t'aimais bien depuis ton réveil.

L'intéressé sourit une nouvelle fois, ce qui convainquit Goyle que quelque chose avait dû se passer : seule une fille aurait pu le changer de la sorte.

- C'est pourtant toi qui me l'as appris, j'ai failli mourir, non ?

La réponse facile, c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, après tout… Mais ce n'était pas non plus la vérité. Il ne comprenait même pas la vérité.

Drago attrapa quelques petits pains et se releva.

- Désolé, je te laisse. J'ai des trucs à faire… On se revoit en cours ?

- Oui, si tu veux. A tout à l'heure !

Gregory Goyle, anciennement brute épaisse au service de son idole, sourit bêtement. Pendant quelques secondes, on aurait pu retrouver le chien de garde qui avait terrorisé tant de jeunes élèves, mais il s'en fichait. Drago Malefoy s'était assis à côté de lui et, encore plus insensé, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait s'asseoir à côté de lui pendant les cours ? Il ne le vénérait plus comme autrefois, certes, mais c'était tout de même quelque chose… Qui ne s'était, de mémoire d'homme, tout simplement jamais produit. C'était une fille, il en était certain.

* * *

Après s'être assuré que personne ne rodait dans le couloir, Drago ouvrit doucement la porte.

- Mimi ?

- Qui est là ? demanda une voix grincheuse.

Rassuré, il pénétra dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage et referma derrière lui.

- C'est moi, Drago.

Il y eut tout à coup un grand mouvement d'air glacial dans la pièce, et Mimi surgit à travers un lavabo.

- Toi ?! Tu reviens ? Après m'avoir oubliée pendant toute une année ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas pleurer de nouveau dans mes toilettes, tu ferais beaucoup trop de bruit.

Elle renifla sèchement et ajouta :

- Et je n'ai plus aucune envie de te consoler. Retourne donc dans les jupes de ton _maître_ et avoue-lui que tu es incapable de le satisfaire.

Mimi se retourna la tête haute et s'envola vers une fenêtre sur laquelle elle s'assit.

- Mimi…

La gorge nouée, Drago s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui tournait ostensiblement le dos.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, l'année dernière ?

- Si, persifla-t-elle. Tom Jedusor est revenu à l'école. J'ai aussi appris que c'était à cause de lui, que j'étais morte, Ronald Weasley me l'a dit quand il est venu ici pour entrer de nouveau dans la Chambre. J'étais folle de rage. Surtout quand j'ai compris que c'était lui, ton _maître_.

- J'étais piégé, Mimi, il tenait ma famille…

Le fantôme se retourna brusquement et fonça droit sur lui.

- Ta famille ! Ta famille ! s'énerva-t-elle. Moi aussi, j'avais une famille, tu sais ? Oh, bien sûr, ils ont été _terriblement_ bouleversés, quand ils ont appris ma mort. Mais est-ce que pour autant je t'ai laissé tomber, quand tu as eu besoin de moi ?

- Mimi… Mais tes parents sont… Enfin, ça fait longtemps… Et ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens…

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu m'as abandonnée, dans le pire des moments ! Il y avait de terribles Mangemorts, partout ! Et les autres fantômes du château m'ont tout simplement oubliée dans mes toilettes !

Elle se mit à pleurnicher bruyamment.

- Mimi ! s'énerva Drago. Je n'étais pas à l'école l'année dernière, j'étais chez moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me faisait vivre dans la terreur, il me faisait torturer des Sangs-de-Bourbe ! Mais crois-moi, quoi qu'il se soit passé, je serais venu te rendre visite si j'en avais eu la possibilité !

C'était faux, bien sûr. Drago éprouvait beaucoup de reconnaissance pour Mimi, mais elle avait une tendance agaçante à considérer que le monde entier se moquait d'elle, ne l'aimait pas, la considérait comme la petite Mimi boutonneuse et pleurnicharde qu'elle était… Elle avait probablement raison, d'ailleurs, mais Drago ne pouvait décemment pas s'en tenir là : Mimi lui avait été d'un grand secours durant sa sixième année. Toujours est-il qu'il ne s'habituait pas à certains de ces comportements, et aujourd'hui, il se demandait même, avec un brin de cruauté, comment est-ce qu'il avait pu si facilement s'en remettre à elle.

- Oh mais bien sûr Drago ! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas m'oublier si facilement…

Alors, elle se jeta sur lui et le prit _dans ses bras_. Un froid terrible envahit Drago, amenant avec lui une horrible sensation d'avoir traversées un rideau de poussière. Pestant intérieurement, il serra les dents, se demandant pour la énième fois ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête quand il avait décidé de revenir dans ces maudites toilettes. Mimi le lâcha enfin.

- Alors, raconte-moi : tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-elle d'un air soucieux.

La perception du temps qu'avaient les fantômes était toujours quelque peu déstabilisante.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu, Mimi, je n'ai plus rien à craindre. J'ai réintégré Poudlard cette année, et j'ai été nommé préfet-en-chef.

Drago s'assit sur le sol et prit l'un des petits pains qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Une petite discussion, avant les cours… Parler.

* * *

- Alors, qui c'est la fille que tu es allée voir dans les toilettes, tout à l'heure ?

De surprise, Drago lâcha la fiole qu'il tenait à la main et qui contenait la préparation qu'il avait mis plus de trois quarts d'heure à réaliser. La potion qu'ils devaient réaliser aujourd'hui était très délicate : un sérum de vérité. Pour cette expérience, un cours commun de quatre heures avec les Poufsouffles avait été organisé, et Drago et Goyle avaient dû partager leur table avec un certain Justin Finch-Fletchley. Le professeur Slughorn les avait bien entendu prévenus que l'usage et la fabrication de cette potion, sans autorisation adéquat, était passible d'une très lourde amende, et dans certains cas, de poursuites judiciaires.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Drago, d'une voix qui sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles.

Goyle pouffa et son ami jeta un regard inquiet à Justin. Ce dernier observait le contenu de la fiole qui s'était en partie renversé sur le feu, d'un air atterré.

- T'inquiète pas, il y en aura assez pour finir la potion, s'empressa de le rassurer Drago.

Le Poufsouffle lui lança un regard perplexe et acquiesça silencieusement.

- Tu cajoles les Sangs-de-Bourbe, maintenant, Drago ? chuchota Goyle à son oreille. Ca ne te réussit vraiment pas d'être amoureux.

- Amoureux ? Tu me suis dans les couloirs, tu m'espionnes… Et je suis amoureux, maintenant ? Et de qui ?

- De la fille dans les toilettes, je suppose…

- Mimi ?!

Drago avait presque crié.

- Ah… Donc il y avait bien une fille dans les toilettes. Mimi, tu dis ? Jamais entendu parler. Mais crois-moi, je saurai bientôt qui elle est. Un petit indice ? Sa maison, peut-être ?

- Va te faire voir.

Goyle pouffa encore, mais il fut interrompu par le professeur Slughorn qui accourait.

- Malefoy ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous avez laissé tomber le filtre de Minorva sur les flammes ? Tout le monde, évacuez la salle immédiatement !

Tous les élèves levèrent des yeux étonnés, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Mais une épaisse fumée verdâtre commença à s'élever des flammes qui brûlaient en-dessous du chaudron de Drago, et ce dernier fut pris d'étranges convulsions qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser.

- Vite, dehors ! Immédiatement !

Tous les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans une véritable cohue par la porte du cachot, se piétinant presque. Lorsque tout le monde fut dans le couloir, Slughorn supportant Drago de son mieux, le professeur agita sa baguette en direction de la porte et celle-ci se retrouva hermétiquement fermée. Plusieurs élèves, ceux qui avaient été les plus proches de la fumée verte, sentirent leurs bras et leurs jambes s'agiter d'un coup.

- Oh mon Dieu… se lamenta Slughorn. Jamais eu un seul incident lors de mes cours, oh mon Dieu ! Mais par la barbe de Merlin !

Il attrapa Drago par les épaules et le secoua.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès Malefoy ! Avouez ! Vous l'avez fait exprès ! Pour me punir de ne pas vous avoir nommé capitaine de l'équipe ! Mais vous savez, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, vous auriez été destitué de votre poste de préfet ! Un ancien Mangemort ! Un scandale ! Comment quelqu'un d'aussi peu recommandable que vous a-t-il pu finir préfet-en-chef ?! Vous êtes une vermine, un poids dont la société pourrait aisément se passer. Vous êtes semblable à Jedusor, Malefoy ! Un serpent !

Drago aurait dû répondre, laisser aller la rage qui l'aurait envahi.

Il était inconscient.

* * *

Encore une lumière, beaucoup trop forte. Cela devenait récurrent.

- Tu te réveilles ?

Goyle était assis à ses côtés, de légères plaques rouges constellant son visage. Il le fixa pendant quelques secondes et éclata de rire.

- Monsieur Goyle, un peu de calme s'il vous plaît !

La voix de Madame Pomfresh avait retentit depuis son bureau.

- Ouiiiii Madaaaame ! répondit-il outrageusement.

- Monsieur Goyle !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Goyle pouffa.

- On est devenu potes, Madame Pomfresh et moi. Faut dire, j'ai passé tellement d'heures dans cette infirmerie, depuis quelques jours. C'est que tu en mets, du temps, pour te réveiller ! Tous les autres élèves qui ont été atteints sont déjà partis depuis au moins une heure.

- C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Avec le filtre ?

- Oui ! Tu aurais dû voir Slughorn, il a complètement perdu les pédales. Heureusement que Kingston passait par là. Il a fait envoyer tous les élèves à l'infirmerie. Il t'a porté lui-même parce que personne ne voulait te toucher : tu étais couvert de plaques putrides, on aurait dit de l'extrait de marécage. Moi, j'ai porté Finch-Fletchley ici, c'était le plus moche après toi. Le mauvais sang qui ressort, probablement…

Fier de sa blague, Goyle croisa les bras avec un air supérieur, comme s'il prenait la pause.

- Tu es pitoyable, comme ça… Et Slughorn, alors, il n'a rien ajouté ?

- Non, disparu. Je crois qu'il a une peur bleue de toi, en fait. C'est pour ça qu'il a littéralement pété un plomb.

Quand Madame Pomfresh vint examiner Drago, elle lui indiqua que ses tâches ne disparaitraient pas avant le soir même. Elle lui appliqua de nouveau un onguent à l'odeur d'ail sur le visage et demanda à Goyle de bien vouloir laisser son malade se reposer.

- A plus tard ! lança ce dernier d'un air goguenard alors que l'infirmière, hors d'elle, mettait tous ses efforts à le pousser vers la sortie.

* * *

- Je peux y aller ?

- Oui, vous pouvez retourner dans votre chambre, Monsieur Malefoy. Et essayez de ne plus tomber malade, ce vaut-rien de Gregory Goyle va finir par me rendre folle. Il n'était pas comme ça avant ! Il y avait si peu d'intelligence dans son regard qu'on aurait pu dire celui d'une vache ! Mais c'est un vrai garnement, un vrai garnement, depuis qu'il ne traîne plus avec…

Madame Pomfresh s'étrangla.

- C'était votre ami également, n'est-ce pas ?

- Crabbe ? On peut apparemment dire ça…

Il y eut un silence gênant.

- Bien. Vous pouvez partir. Mais reposez-vous, vous avez été très touché par les vapeurs du filtre.

Il était très tard, le repas dans la Grande Salle devait être fini, déjà, et de toute façon, Madame Pomfresh avait donné à Drago des sandwichs : il n'aurait aucun mal à ne pas se détourner du chemin de sa salle commune.

* * *

- Paradoxe !

Drago se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais un imperceptible bruit de plume qui grattait un parchemin l'arrêta. Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil écrivain.

- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Dans un premier temps, elle parut surprise.

- Moi, je… Oh, j'essaie de travailler à l'organisation du bal de Noël. C'est l'un des évènements que les préfets doivent organiser, mais les autres étaient fatigués alors…

- Et toi, tu n'es pas fatiguée, peut-être ?

Ils se fixèrent, les yeux ronds, complètement abasourdis.

- Malefoy ? Tu t'inquiètes _encore_ pour moi ?

- Euh… Non, enfin, non pas du tout. Enfin je veux dire, si, mais… Raah ! C'est juste eux, qui te regardent travailler, qui te balancent des excuses vraiment nulles, et toi, qui ne dis rien. Tu veux que je te dise ? "Le véritable travail d'un chef, c'est de déléguer ses propres tâches."

Granger souleva un sourcil.

- Un citation de ton père je présume ?

Drago eut l'impression qu'il avait avalé un savon. Elle avait dit ça avec un tel dédain, un tel mépris… Lui, Drago Malefoy, désirait par-dessus tout oublier son passé, il désirait oublier son faiblard de père qui s'était soumis toute sa vie, en faisant croire qu'il était fort et qu'il contrôlait. De l'apparat ! Et la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit pour répondre à une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'était l'une des maximes qu'il lui martelait sans arrêt. Ces paroles étaient celles d'un être suffisant, dominateur, un être méprisable qui s'était allongé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui n'avait pas su le protéger lui, Drago.

- Bonne nuit, Granger, dit-il avec raideur en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Tu sais, Malefoy, lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il pénétrait dans sa chambre, eux ont au moins eu la décence de me fournir une excuse. Je n'en ai reçu aucune de ta part depuis le début de l'année.

Drago grogna et claqua sa porte.

* * *

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

Drago étala sur la table basse une pile de parchemins vierges qu'il avait ramenés, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier.

Granger le regarda avec des yeux ébahis.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Ah non Granger ! Je me prends un reproche cinglant, je me renfrogne, je décide d'être un bon élève et de venir travailler avec toi, ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde, tu ne vas quand même pas me renvoyer dans ma chambre comme tu punirais un vulgaire gamin, non ?

Granger éclata de rire.

- Non, vas-y, assieds-toi. Toute aide est la bienvenue, surtout venant de la personne qui était censée prendre la direction du projet, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

L'agacement de Drago était à son comble.

- Par contre, il faut que tu le saches, nous avons décidé de ne pas nous appeler par nos noms, avec les autres préfets, si nous travaillons ensemble. Enfin, c'est une suggestion de…

- Tu veux que je t'appelle _Hermione_ ?

Il y avait tant de dégoût dans cette simple question que la jeune fille frémit.

- Je pensais plutôt à te demander de ne plus m'appeler "sale Sang-de-Bourbe", à tes heures perdues, mais oui, dans la logique des choses, tu devrais m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Et toi, tu m'appellerais Drago ?

- Oui, _Drago_, ça s'appelle un prénom.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il avait fait l'effort - non, il fallait même de la bonté pour ça ! – de venir aider Hermione Granger, probablement la pire Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il ait eu l'occasion de rencontrer, et elle voulait qu'il la traite comme une amie ? Une égale ?

- Ce n'est qu'un prénom, Malefoy ! Un prénom ! Et même si ça t'écorche la langue, tu ne vas pas aller bien loin si tu n'es pas capable de prendre sur toi pour une si terrible épreuve.

Pendant quelques secondes, les deux préfets se défièrent du regard.

- Tu viens de m'appeler Malefoy.

- Oh tais-toi ! Je veux dire… Drago. Assieds-toi, et rends-toi utile.

- Il faut que tu saches quelque chose, toi aussi, _Hermione_. Si je dois suivre tes règles débiles de préfets, alors que moi-même je ne sais même pas pourquoi je porte cet insigne, il va falloir que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas ma supérieure. Alors ne me donne pas d'ordre, je suis préfet-en-chef, moi aussi. Et si cet argument ne te convaincs pas, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas vu le peu de cas que j'en fais moi-même, alors considère-moi simplement comme un bénévole qui peut retourner se coucher quand il en a envie. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Quoi que tu puisses en penser, mes parents m'ont appris à parler quand j'étais petit, à moi aussi. A faire des phrases longues.

Hermione l'observa quelques instants, se demandant si elle avait affaire à un fou furieux.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Pour le moment j'essaie juste de trouver un genre de planning pour la soirée. Quels évènements auront lieu, à quelle heure, et tout le reste. Il va aussi falloir décider de dates où nous retrouveront tous les autres préfets en réunion.

- Je t'arrête immédiatement, Hermione. C'est un bal. Un truc pour s'amuser, passer un bon réveillon. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on ait l'impression que ce qui se passe est minuté. Non, laisse-moi finir. Je suis d'accord avec toi, il faut que certaines heures soient fixées : celle du banquet, par exemple. Mais les gens détestent qu'on leur dicte leur conduite quand ils s'amusent. Il faut donc qu'on arrive à concilier deux choses : l'impression d'imprévu, d'une véritable liberté lors de la soirée, et l'organisation. Il existe plusieurs méthodes pour ça…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les lourds cernes sous les yeux de Drago n'échappèrent pas à l'attention de Goyle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit ? Encore ton amour secret ?

- Lâche-moi un peu…

- Non ! Je veux tous les détails… Une nuit de folie dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage ? C'est votre lieu de rendez-vous habituel ? Ou un rendez-vous romantique ? De quoi donc est fait votre cœur, Drago Malefoy ?

- Va te faire voir, Greg !

Drago fut assez fier de son effet, et il jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors, où Granger était en grande discussion avec Potter.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? Je crois que… Je ne savais même pas que tu le connaissais !

- Tu penses que j'ai si peu d'estime pour toi ?

- Ok, laisse tomber. Mais pourquoi ?

- On m'a récemment appris les bonnes manières, et appeler quelqu'un de qui on est proche et avec qui on travaille par son nom de famille, c'est assez peu correct.

Un sourire revint sur le visage de Goyle.

- C'est l'amour qui t'a appris ça ? Tu veux bien me donner son petit nom ? Je suppose que ce n'est plus Mimi, cette fois-ci, puisque tu es censé l'appeler par son nom.

- Mais fiche-moi la paix avec tes bêtises, bon sang !

- L'amour…

* * *

_Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais JE VEUX DES REVIEWS !_

_Sans blague, ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire l'avis des lecteurs, et ça aide à avancer :)_


End file.
